captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Alvez
アルベス |image=Alvez Mexico WY (DT).png|DT |nationality=Mexican |birthday=April 5 |height=172 cm (BWY) |weight = 63 kg (BWY) |blood_type=O |occupation=Lucha libre pro wrestler |position=Forward (former) |other_names=Soldier of the Aztec Sun |relationships= |first_appearance= |past_level_1=U-20 |past_team_1=Mexico Youth }} (アルベス, arubesu) is a former football player. He used to be one of the Five Soldiers of the Aztec Sun, wearing the number "9" jersey. Description , along with Lopez, Zaragoza, Suarez and Garcia were part of Mexico Youth. The five have their own way of playing football, the aerial Lucha Football Style, combining Mexican Wrestling and Football. History Battle of World Youth Along with Ricardo Espadas, the quintet spent their childhood in poverty. During those days, Espadas and the quintet once attempted to steal balls and equipments from a store. However, they were badly beaten up by the guys that the store owner hired. The turn of events was, coincidentally, that very same day. A charitable institution of Japan came and donated some toys, including balls and equipment. The six of them had been practicing with the ball they were given since then. Alvez, along with the rest, eventually become part of the Mexican youth team, participating in the World Youth. At some point before the tournament, Mexico had a training match with Uruguay, in which they lost 1-5. World Youth tournament Mexico faces Japan as their first opponent in the group stage. The Five Soldiers have some chances, but because of Jun Misugi's offside traps, Ken Wakashimazu's saves, and mainly the Tachibana twins' Skylab techniques, their aerial Lucha Football Style is rendered ineffective. The first half ends 0-0. The situation remains the same for most of the second half, until the 75th minute, when Garcia purposely injure the twins and receives a red card in return. Without the twins, the four remaining Soldiers successfully reach the goal with their aerial technique, and even though Wakashimazu repels Lopez's shot, Espadas manages to follow and score with a trick shot. Japan ultimately scores two goals during the last minutes however, reversing the score. After that, with a draw against Italy and another loss against Uruguay, Mexico is eliminated. Rising Sun , along with Garcia and Lopez had retired from football to become luchadores. However, the three of them still help their friends Espadas, Suarez and Saragosa with some special training. Later, when Tsubasa Ozora falls ill and has to be hospitalized, Garcia, Lopez and Alvez visit the hospital to deliver Espadas' message to Tsubasa and give him a special soup to recover. Techniques Combination Play *'Lucha Aerial Attack': is an aerial technique of the Five Soldiers of the Aztec Sun. One player helps launch the other into the air for a heading pass, then another runs in to unleash a Jumping Volley. Trivia * His name is a reference to the former Mexican footballer Luis Roberto Alves, while his appearance is based on Paco Palencia. Gallery |-|Color spread= Mexico Youth (BWY) 0.jpg|Mexico Youth |-|Art= Alvez.png Mexico U20 (DT) 1.png|Mexico Youth |-|Manga= Mexico ch52 (BWY) 1.jpg|Lucha Aerial Attack Mexico ch60 (RS) 2.jpg|Mexico's supporters Mexico ch60 (RS) 3.jpg|Mexico Lucha-style play Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Athletes Category:Retired players Category:Players from Mexico Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc